The Tale of the Summers
by puzzlemistress
Summary: What if Alex was a girl. What if Scott ended up with the Masters and Alexis ended up at the Institute. Follow along the Summers tale. And before anyone says anything...I know I've been acting a little shady not finishes my stories but all these ideas just pop up and an author got do what and author gotta do right. I will post my other chapters I promise. Love you guys!
1. Prologue

This is the tale of Scott and Alexis Summer. Their parents died when they were children. Her older brother Scott was 6 years old and she was only 5. They were separated when they jumped out of the plane. Their parents were taking them to Alaska but a thunderstorm happened while they were in the air. Their parents found only 2 parachutes and told Scott and Alexis to jump. They said a tearful goodbye and Scott and Alexis jumped off. All she could remember after they jumped was that the plane exploded and Scott was going down faster than her. She woke up and the doctors told her that she was the sole survivor of the crash. Deep in her heart, she always believed that Scott, her older brother, was still alive somewhere. She was put into the system at age 5 and finally got out when she was about 14 years old. Professor Charles Xavier adopted her because of her abilities. She has the ability to shoot and bend lasers out of her hands. She lived at the Institute for ever since she was adopted. She goes to Bayville High school with other students at the Institute. Despite the many challenges in her life, she is still alive and one day she hopes to find her brother Scott.


	2. The Mission

Alexis woke up when the Professor called to her mentally saying,

"Alexis, I need you to be ready to go."

She got up quickly and put on her shorts and t-shirt and quickly ate breakfast. She went to the hanger and saw the proffesor waiting for her at the hanger door.

"Good morning Professor!" Alexis said as she ran to him.

"Good Morning Alexis, I need you to retrieve a potential student. Alexis my dear, you are going to Hawaii. " Charles said.

"Who am I meeting?" Alexis asked cursiously.

"Scott Master. He is 17 years old and possibly a mutant. I want you to go and talk the his parents into letting him come listed that his abilities are starting to develop." Charles explained.

"Who's taking me?" She asked.

Logan walked in the room. She had a small bright smile on her face. They may not admit it but they were friends. They said goodbye before they left for Hawaii. Even after all of these years, she is still slightly afraid of flying. She soon started to daydream. The name Scott sounded so familiar to her. She was furstarted that she could not put her finger on it. She had a tiny flash back before she jumped out of the plan. Scott's face was clear as day. She shook her head not wanting to remember the nightmare. Something in the back of her mind told her that it could be her brother. She sighed heavily at the thought. She could only dream it could be him.


	3. The Reuion

When Logan landed the jet, Alexis let out a deep breath. She always felt a little better when the ride was over. She looked at her ringing phone to see a texts from Bobby giving the address. Logan stayed with the jet as Alexis went to the house.

It was a nice looking house. The front windows were glass so you could see the front area. It wasn't a big house but it wasn't small. There was a boat in the driveway. She went up the wooden steps and knocked on the door. She heard something shatter and a small scream. The door opens to see a blonde haired white woman, possibly in her early 30s looking really on edge.

"C-can I help you?" She asked shaky.

"Are you Mrs. Masters?" Alexis asked.

"Yes." The nervous woman responded.

"I am here to talk to you about your son. Scott." Alexis said trying to keep her calm.

The woman broke down and started to cry. Alexis is somewhat used to this reaction. Her husband came to the door and tried to calm her down.

"What do you want?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"Sir please. I am sorry if I have the wrong impression but I am not here to harm anyone. Let me start over. My name is Alexis Summer. I know what you son is. You do not have to be afraid. Please. May I come in?" Alexis explained slowly.

"How can you help us?" He demanded.

"Because I'm a mutant. Like your son." Alexis said.

"Ok. Please just promise me that you won't take our son." Mrs. Masters said.

Alexis nodded and walked in. She went into the the living room and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Masters sat down.

"Ok. I'm sorry for my little scene. I've need such on edge lately." Mrs. Masters apologized.

"It's fine. I've seen parents likes you before. Can you tell me about Scott? Has been experiencing any pain?" Alexis asked.

"Well, ever since we brought him home he's been having headaches. His eyes always hurt." Mr. Masters explained.

"We went to doctors about this but nothing worked." Mrs. Masters added.

"What do you mean brought him home?" Alexis asked.

"Scott is adopted." Mr. Masters said.

Alexis immediately looked for a picture of their son. She found one on the shelve and it looked exactly like..no, it couldn't be.

"What was his name before you adopted him?" Alexis asked, trying not to cry.

"Summer. Scott Summer. He lost his family in a place crash." Mrs Masters said.

Tears start to fall down Alexis' eyes. Her brother was alive. She looked at the small table and picked up a picture of him. Footsteps came down the stairs nervously. Alexis stood up and looked at boy. He looked just like she remember him. His hair still brown, his simple smile on his face. His green eyes still bright.

"Scottie." Alexis whispered quietly.

"Lexi." Scott said just as quietly.

She sprinted over to him and jumped in his arms. He lifted her in his arms and squeezed the life out of her. She cried loudly in his arms out of pure joy.

"Look at you Lexi. You're so beautiful. Just like mom." Scott said with a sob in his throat.

"Look at you. You look just like daddy." Alexis said as she flat out sobbed.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Mrs. Masters started to quietly cry.

"I had dreams just like this." Alexis said through a sob.

"Yeah, me too." Scott said as he put her down gently.

"Look at you, what happened to the little daddy's girl I used to pick on." Scott said as he ruffled her hair.

"And what about you. What happened to the scawy little dork that still slept with a teddy bear." Alexis teased right back.

"Lexi, what happened to you after we jumped. Where were you? Why are you here?" Scott asked confused.

"I know what you are Scottie. I know that you're a mutant. But I can help you. Sit down and let me explain." Alexis said as she took his hand and sat down on the couch.

"Ok. So what are mutants?" Scott asked.

"Many people are confused on what or who, mutants are. The name mutant comes from the mutant X gene. It has nothing to do with a parents DNA. We actually don't know where it comes from. It gives you a gift. We can give you the tools you need to control it. There is the Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Or as we call it, The Institute. The professor teaches you use your powers to help people. It's in New York but you can leave anytime you want. Any questions?" Alexis explained.

"Would I go to school?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. You would go to Bayville High with me and the other students." Alexis asked.

"And where would he live?" Mrs. Masters asked.

"At the Institute." Alexis said.

"How would we pay for school?" Mr. Masters asked.

"The Institute will pay for everything." Alexis said. "At the end of the day, we try to make it the child's decision" She said.

"What is his ability?" Mr. Masters asked.

"It is too early to -" Alexis began to explain but Scott didn't let her.

"I might have an idea. I went outside because i was angry at something and i opened my eyes and a ray came out of it." Scott said softly.

"You're almost like me." Alexis said as she took off her gloves and made a small ball.

"That's kinda cool." Scott said as she stopped.

"So what do you think Scott? Do you want to be an X-Men?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah. I want to control this." Scott said hopefully.

"Than it's settled. Pack your bags Scott. You're heading to New York." Alexis said happily.


End file.
